


One of kind

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Phil needs to do some last minute Christmas shopping, and Dan decides to join him. This one simple shopping excursion changes everything.





	One of kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tapdancinglorax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapdancinglorax/gifts).



“I’ll be out for a bit do you need anything?” 

“What?” Dan said poking his head around the corner from his office area.

“I’m going out for a bit. Do you need anything from the shop?” 

“Oh, no, think I’m good.” Dan shook his head. “What you getting?” 

“Just a few small things, you know,” Phil said pulling his hat on. “I wanted to check out that store up the road for mum and Cor’s Christmas presents. Then maybe stop at a couple little shops, for some bits and bobs.” 

“Oh. You want me to come with?” Dan said standing up. 

“No, that’s fine. I just want to get mum a brooch, her reindeer one lost an antler.” 

“I could help pick one out. You know she loves my taste in jewelry, Cor though, that is all you mate.” Dan said and turned to go upstairs. “Let me just throw on some jeans and we’ll go.” 

“You sure, you don’t need to come with me.” 

“Yeah,” Dan said then disappeared upstairs. He returned a couple minutes later pulling a pair of jeans up his legs. “Besides we could get dinner on the way home.” 

“If you want to,” Phil said and pulled on his gloves. He waited for Dan to shrug into his coat and they walked out into the cool December air. 

“I need a scarf,” Dan said sucking his head down into his coat collar. 

“You should be wearing the hat Roz made you.” 

“Too late now Phil,” Dan said, shivering. “Why didn’t you remind me when we were walking out the door.” 

“I just thought you didn’t want to wear it.” 

“I’ll wear it if I remember it. Why the fuck is it so fucking windy out here?” Dan said blinking as the wind cut into them. “And why for god’s sake did we decide to walk?” 

“Because it’s good for us, and the store is right there. I can literally see it from here.” Phil said rolling his eyes. “I’m so glad you decided to come with me. All you’ve done is complain the entire time. We’ve only left about five minutes ago.” 

“Sorry mate, but it’s fucking cold out here.” 

“It’s fucking December.” Phil almost growled. 

“Geeze, someone has his panties in a twist,” Dan said quietly. 

“Yeah, well I was just coming out to do a bit of last minute Christmas shopping, alone, but then you decided to come along and all you’ve done is complain, why would I be in a good mood?” 

“I can go home.” Dan said, “I didn’t know you wanted to specifically go alone.” He stopped and began to turn around. 

“It’s fine.” Phil sighed, “I would like your opinion on something for mum. I know she likes it better when you have a say.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Phil nodded, “Sorry I made it seem like I didn’t want you to come with.”

 

“I’m sorry I was such a whiny bitch.” Dan smiled. 

A laugh burst out of Phil, “Good, you better apologize.” They started walking again, “try to keep it together for the next five minutes okay? Then we’ll be in the store and you can find something else to complain about.” 

“I will be a perfect angel.” 

“That’s my branding,” Phil smirked as he batted his eyes at Dan. 

“Don’t make me puke right here in the street Lester,” Dan said, laughing, “Perfect angel my right arse cheek.” 

“Personally I prefer the left. It has that cute little mole on it that looks like a kitten.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Dan said affectionately. 

They got to the store and Phil pushed the button for the door. He heard the buzz and opened the door, holding it for Dan to enter first. “How much are you planning on spending? This place looks like it might be pretty pricey. A freaking doorbell?” 

“Yeah, but they deserve it.” Phil nodded as he shoved his gloves into his coat pocket. 

“Good afternoon gentlemen.” An older man wearing a navy blue suit said. “Are we looking for anything, in particular, today or just browsing?” 

Phil looked at Dan in surprise, normally store clerks just left customers alone to shop, apparently not in this store. “Oh, umm, we’re looking for a couple Christmas gifts,” Phil said clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“Of course, of course.” The man smiled, his hands clasped gently in front of his chest. “Anything in mind? For your girlfriends? Wives?”

 

Dan choked, and Phil gave him a ‘shut up’ look. “Ah, ha, no, my mum and my sister-in-law,” Phil said. “I was going to look for a brooch for my mum her old one broke, and for my sister, I was just going to look around to see if anything caught my eye.” 

“I see,” The man smiled, “Well we have a lovely case of brooches over there, if you would like to look in there, Crystal will be happy to help.” He nodded in the direction of a petite blonde woman who had huge hair and too much makeup. “Would you like me to take your coats? Can I bring you anything? We have tea, champagne, sparkling water, and soft drinks.” He asked as he helped Dan out of his coat. Dan looked completely surprised as Phil watched the whole thing go down. 

“Tea?” Phil said, not sure what else to say. 

“Certainly,” The man nodded and moved to help Phil out of his coat, “And you sir, would you like anything?” He looked at Dan. 

“Uh, um, champagne?” 

“Of course,” I will be right back with those,” He whisked away with their coats and left them somewhat speechless by the door. 

“Guess we should go look at the brooches,” Phil said out of the side of his mouth, they both still stood stalk still by the door. 

“Yeah,” Dan nodded, and they started walking awkwardly in unison towards Crystal and her case of pins. 

“Hello,” She said beaming up at them, “Michael said that you were looking for a brooch for your mother?” 

“Um, yeah,” Phil said, wondering how Micheal had relaid the message. They sat in the two chairs in front of the brightly lit jewelry case. “She had a reindeer one forever but one of the antlers broke off when she tried to pin it to her coat this year. I thought I would replace it.” 

“What a wonderful, thoughtful gift,” Crystal beamed. “Well, let me see what we can find then shall we? Would you like to stay within the Christmas theme or would you like something floral? Or insects, those are very popular. 

Phil didn’t have to look at Dan to know he made a grimace at that last suggestion. “I think we’ll stick with Christmas.” Phil smiled. “Do you have a reindeer? She really loved that pin, her grandmother gave it to her the year she married my dad.” 

“Oh how sweet.” Crystal said, “Let me see, we did have a few that we made, but I know they were popular.” She hovered her hand over the glass of the case as if she were going to conjure the pin out of thin air. Each of her fingers glittered with massive rings and long claw-like fingernails. Dan and Phil both watched as she looked through the case, mesmerized by the gaudiness of her hand. “Here we are, the last one I think.” She put a key into the back of the case and reached in. She pulled out a fairly large brooch that sparkled under the light. “Now I have to warn you this is one of the more expensive brooches we have in here. It is platinum and diamonds, with a ruby ribbon and nose accent. Making it over eight thousand pounds.”

Phil’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “Oh, I was thinking more in the range of a couple hundred at the most.” 

“Your spending that much? I thought you already got her something?” Dan whispered. 

“Yeah, I wanted to treat her this year. I barely saw her, plus that other brooch meant so much to her, I don’t want to get her something cheap as a replacement.” 

“That is the last reindeer we have. We do repair jewelry if she still has the brooch we could repair that for her. That would also be a wonderful gift.” Crystal suggested putting the pin back into the case.” 

“She already brought it to a jewelry store by her house and they tried to repair it but found that it was basically made of tin, so repairing it would cost about six times what it was worth.” 

“Oh.” Crystal smiled, sadly. “That shouldn’t matter. If it meant a lot to her tin or not. I’ll tell you what, if you can bring it in here, I know our jewelers would be happy to fix it at little to no cost.” 

“That’s okay really, I think she may have binned it.” Phil shrugged, “thank you though.” 

“Well, I am sad to hear that.” Crystal smiled sadly, “My grandmother collected fashion jewelry, it was very popular back in the day, you know. Now it is kind of frowned on, but back then everyone wore fake jewelry and it was perfectly acceptable. Some of it is even worth a lot now, even if it’s just tin and glass.” She sighed. “Would you like to look at any other pins? We have a lot of lovely winter and Christmas themed ones aside from reindeer.” 

“Yes, please I would love to still get her one. She said she feels incomplete without some sparkle on her coat.” 

Crystal smiled and pulled out a velvet lined tray of pins. 

“Oh, Phil,” Dan said, pointing to the top right of the tray, “That one is perfect for her.” 

“The rose gold and white topaz snowflake? A wonderful choice.” Crystal said pulling the pin from the tray. “This was one of our most popular designs this year. We also have it in white gold with blue topaz. Would you like to see that?” 

Dan nodded as he examined the pin she had handed him. “I think she would love this, but she also loves blue. What do you think?” He said handing it to Phil. 

“I think she would like either one,” Phil said smiling. “I knew you would know what to get her. I was going to pick that bauble pin right there.” Phil pointed and Dan wrinkled his nose. 

“She is so lucky to have me in her life.” Dan chuckled, taking the pin back from Phil. “You know, I think my mum would like a brooch too. This little holly branch is pretty.” Crystal pulled it from the tray and handed it to him. He looked at it and nodded, “Yes, she’ll love that, Holly and the Ivy is her favorite Christmas carol.” He handed it back to Crystal who set it aside. She rose and went to the window display. 

“Here we are,” She said returning from the window case, “I forgot we had this reindeer in the window with the blue topaz snowflake.” She set a reindeer down on the velvet display pad and handed the snowflake to Dan. “This reindeer is sterling silver, black enamel and white topaz. It is one of the least expensive items in the case, at eighty-five pounds.” 

“Hmm,” Phil said picking it up and looking at it. “It’s pretty, what do you think Danny, snowflake or reindeer?” 

Dan looked at both pins, “I know she loved that deer pin, but this snowflake is gorgeous. I really think she would like it better, but I know she would love either one, so it’s up to you.” 

“I think you know her taste better than me.” Phil smiled, “We’ll take the blue snowflake.” He handed Crystal the pin. 

“Wonderful, she’ll love it.” She beamed at them. “Was there anything else you needed to look for?” She put the tray of pins back in the case and locked it. Then stood with the holly in one hand and the snowflake in the other. 

“I was just going to look for something kind of unique for my sister-in-law,” Phil said standing up. “She’s kind of unique and artsy.” 

“Oh, well we have more original designs over on the other side of the room,” Crystal pointed, “We have master jewelers who have free rein to produce their own creations. I’m sure you can find something lovely for her. I will just box these pins up for you if you would like to browse the cases. Just give me a nod if you find something you would like to see.” 

Dan and Phil walked over to the cases. “These are much more Cornelia’s taste,” Dan said quietly. “What are you thinking? Earrings? Necklace? Bracelet?” 

“Not sure,” Phil shrugged, “Thought if something stood out to me I would buy it.” He said walking slowly looking in the case. “Like this.” He pointed to a small ring with gold and silver hoops. 

“Oh yeah, I think she would like that,” Dan nodded, coming to stand next to Phil. He looked around for Crystal and caught her eye. 

“Find something already?” She smiled as she walked behind the cases. 

“This little ring,” Phil said pointing to it.

“Very nice choice.” Crystal said and pulled out the little block that held a cluster of rings.”It is sterling silver and fourteen karat gold with lapis lazuli inlay.” She took it out if it’s slot and handed it to Phil. He looked at it and slipped it onto his pinky finger. 

“What do you think?” He said looking at it. 

“I like it, but what finger would she wear it on though. Maybe it’s not a really good idea to give your bother’s girlfriend a ring when he hasn’t given her one.” 

“He has to given her a ring,” Phil said dropping his hand, to look at Dan. “That one she wears on her thumb was from him two years ago for her birthday. 

“I meant an engagement ring,” Dan said rolling his eyes. 

“They don’t want to get married though.” 

“I know, but it still might be kind of weird for her or your brother. Someone asks about it, she has to explain that it’s from her boyfriend’s little brother.”

“I think you are thinking too much about this. Cor isn’t like that at all. Nor is Martyn.” 

“Okay,” Dan said, “I’m just saying I know Cor has looked at some rings before.” 

“She has?” 

“Yeah, remember the other day while you and Martyn were working on some new merch ideas, Cor and I went to pick up lunch. While we waited we went next door to a little jewelry store and she was looking at rings.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. I am looking at bracelets and rings, that doesn't mean I want one.” 

“She had the lady take one out and she tried it on, on her left hand.” 

“She did?” 

“She did.” Dan nodded, “I’m just saying they might not want to get married, but they might get rings.” 

“Hmm.” Phil hummed and pulled the ring off his pinky, “maybe I will look at necklaces and bracelets.” He handed it to Crystal and continued looking. 

“What about this, this is interesting,” Dan said pointing to a choker and bracelet set, each was accented with a bright red stone set in a cluster of white stones. “Think of how cool this would look with her hair.” 

“Yeah, I think she might like this.” Phil nodded.

“Lab-created rubies and white topaz set in twenty-four karat white gold. The pendant on the chocker can also be worn as a brooch or on a chain.” Crystal said taking them out of the case and handed them to Phil. 

Dan continued looking in the case as Phil examined the pieces. “This is so cool.” 

“Oh you found Dominique's creations.” Crystal nodded. “They are really getting popular. All their pieces are one of a kind. They are just new to creating for us, but we really see them taking off in the next few years,” She almost whispered. “They are truly amazing in some of the pieces they have created.” 

“Could I see this pair of earrings?” Dan said pointing at a funky pair of black hoops with a twist in the center that encapsulated a small diamond. “How do they make it so small and still have such interesting design?” 

“Magic,” Chrystal said seriously. “I swear they are a magical creature brought to us to create the most gorgeous jewelry.” 

Phil walked over to see what Dan was looking at. “Oh, those are nice.” 

Dan walked over to one of the standing mirrors and held one of the hoops up to his ear. “What do you think? Could I pull this off, Phil?” 

Phil smiled at him for a moment, “Yeah, I think they really suit you. Beautiful” 

Dan blushed and looked back into the mirror. “How much are they?” 

“Seven hundred pounds.” Crystal said, “Black platinum, one-eighth karat diamond each.” 

“That is kind of high for me to spend on myself so close to Christmas,” Dan said, handing them back to her. 

She glanced and Phil and set them back on their display. “Dominique is having a trunk sale the end of January, if these haven’t sold by then you could probably get a sale price.” 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” Dan smiled and continued to look. “Look at this,” He turned to Phil as he pointed into the case.

“They have a whole set that goes with those earrings,” Crystal smiled once she saw Dan was pointing to a necklace and bracelet that matched the earrings. “There’s a ring too, it really is my favorite piece.” She looked father up the cases until she found it. She returned to Dan and handed it to him. “Beautiful isn’t it?” 

Dan nodded turning the ring in his hand. “It’s perfect, I never thought I was a ring person, but this one is just stunning.” He looked at Crystal. 

“Personally I love the ring and the earrings the most out of the entire set.” She took the earrings back out of the case. “You should try them on.” 

“Oh no, that’s okay.” Dan said huffing out a nervous laugh, “I know I won’t buy them, not right now anyway.” 

“Just for a second,” Crystal said encouragingly. “Just to see how they look together.” 

“I think you should,” Phil said quietly. He smiled at Dan, “I think you’ll look amazing with them on.” 

Crystal watched them for a moment, “I always thought the ring would be a wonderfully unique engagement ring.” Phil coughed as Dan put the earrings on and slipped the ring on his hand, of course it fit only on his left ring finger. “Go look at yourself in the full-length mirror, so you can get the whole effect.” Crystal said, pointing to the mirror a set into an alcove.

Phil watched as Dan walked over and looked at himself. He saw Dan’s expression go from neutral to extremely pleased. He could see the effect the jewelry had on him. “What do you think?” Phil said walking up behind him, looking over Dan’s shoulder in order to see his reflection. 

Dan’s eyes moved from looking at himself to Phil in the mirror, “I like it a lot. I’m really surprised. Too bad I could never wear this ring.” 

“Why not?” Phil asked, “It looks great.” 

Dan turned, “You know why.” 

“You don’t want them to think we’re engaged, or that you are engaged?” 

“I’m not engaged, so yeah, I wouldn’t want them to think I was.” 

“But if you were…?” Phil asked, his ears turning a bit pink. 

“If I was,” Dan said, his eyes flicking back and forth to Phil’s, “if I was, I would love it. But I also know what that means, are we ready for that?” 

“Mmm,” Phil sighed. 

Crystal cleared her throat from behind the counter, “What do we think guys? Gorgeous right?” 

“Love it,” Dan said walking back to the cases, as he started to take the earrings off. He handed them to Crystal who wiped them with an alcohol pad before putting them back in their display. 

“I think we’re ready then,” Phil said, clearing his throat. The two brooches and the choker and bracelet set. Do you happen to do gift wrapping?” 

“We do.” Crystal smiled as she put the ring back in the case. Dan watched longingly as she did so. 

“Fantastic,” Phil said, “I’m terrible at wrapping things.”

“He really is,” Dan said, sitting in one of the leather chairs near the cases. He finished his champagne in two big gulps. 

“I’ll just have those wrapped up for you, and I’ll let Michael know to bring your coats and things.” She said and disappeared into the back for a moment. “Okay, those will be ready in a moment, are all of these together? Or is the holly pin separate?” 

“Together,” They both said in unison. Phil pulled out his wallet as Michael returned with their coats. 

Dan put his coat on as Phil paid. “When did you say that trunk sale was going to be?” He asked Crystal as he wrestled with his left sleeve. 

“The last full weekend of January. They will have all of what is here on display, plus their new collection, which we are all elated to see.” 

“We’ll have to come back and check it out I think,” Phil said turning to Dan he pocketed the receipt and Michael helped him with his coat. Dan took the small bag of wrapped boxes and they headed out the door. 

Dan was quiet the whole way home and once they got back, he took off his coat and brought the presents into the living room. He set them under the tree. 

“We forgot to get dinner on the way home,” Phil said, sitting on the couch watching as Dan arranged the packages. 

“S’okay, I’m not too hungry right now. Maybe in an hour or so.” 

“Okay,” Phil said and pulled out his phone. He looked up all of a sudden, “My hat and gloves!” 

“What about them?” Dan said standing up and walking to the couch and flopped down. 

“I never got them back.” Phil stood up quickly, “I’m gonna run back to the store before they close and get them.What would I tell Roz if I lost them already?” 

“You could just call them and tell them you forgot them and pick them up tomorrow,” Dan said through a yawn. 

“No, it’s okay,” Phil said heading towards the front door, “I also wanted to stop and get some more wrapping paper, but forgot to pick it up on the way home.” 

“Do what you want then,” Dan shrugged and closed his eyes letting his head drop to the backrest of the sofa. “Might take a nap. Wake me when you get back, yeah?” 

“Okay,” Phil said, he leaned down and kissed Dan quickly before heading out. His gloves were in one pocket, and his hat in the other. Once out on the street he put them on and walked quickly back to the store. He rang the bell and was buzzed back in. Michael, surprised, greeted him warmly and once again asked to take his coat. “No time thank you, I know exactly what I am going to get.” Crystal spotted him across the room and smiled then pointed to the cases where Dominique’s collection was. 

“Thought I would see you again,” she said. 

“You did?” 

“Yes, I could see how you looked at him.” She smiled, “Are we getting both the earrings and the ring?” Phil nodded his ears turning pink. “Will, that be it then?” 

“Yes, ma'am.” He said, watching as she boxed up the jewelry. “I told him I left my gloves and hat here. So I have to be quick.” 

She smiled, “I am so happy for you two.” 

“Thanks,” Phil blushed, “We’ll see how it goes.” 

“Oh sweetie, I can see it will turn out wonderfully.” 

“I hope so,” Phil said, swallowing around a lump in his throat. “Kind of nervous actually.” 

“That’s perfectly normal.” She said walking with him to the till. “Would you like these wrapped up too?” 

“I would love it, but no. If I have them wrapped in the same paper he might know what they are.” 

“Oh, you’re right.” She nodded, and he handed over his credit card. She handed him the two small boxes sans bag so he could shove them in his pockets until he got home. 

“Good luck,” She smiled as he walked towards the door. “Maybe we’ll see you for the trunk sale, for your ring?” She winked.

Phil laughed, “Yeah, maybe.” 

“Have a Happy Christmas.” Crystal said, waving him out the door. 

“I am hoping we’ll have a very happy Christmas.” 

Phil walked home, stopping first at a Tesco Express, even though it was a little out of his way. He got back to find Dan sleeping on the sofa snuggled under his gray fuzzy throw. Phil ran down to the AmazingPhil room and hid the boxes in one of the drawers of the dresser, figuring Dan wouldn’t look in there since he’d have to shove the bed and nightstand back a little to open it first. Once that was sorted he went back upstairs and woke Dan up. “You want dinner yet?” He asked once Dan was conscious. 

“You going to cook for me?” Dan asked stretching. 

“Sure, what do you want? Stir fry? Indian? Burgers? I think we still have some frozen chips.” 

“Surprise me.” Dan said laying back down, and pulling the throw over his face. “I’m good with any of it.” 

After a dinner of stir-fried vegetables and rice, Phil escaped downstairs in the guise of editing a gaming video, when in fact he was going to wrap Dan’s presents. As he did so, he planned how he was going to do it. On Christmas, before Christmas, after Christmas...he thought of multiple scenarios and wrote them out since that helped him align his thoughts. Pros and cons lists were the birthplace of many a great idea for them in the past. His first option was just the two of them at home, cozy, calm, and quiet. Just for them and then they’d be able to celebrate alone. His second option was at his parent’s house on Christmas morning. It’d be full of excitement, loud, full of hugs and congratulations. His mum would certainly cry, Cor might too, and maybe Dan would join in as well. Dan’s parents might not like being excluded from the excitement though. His third option was the sneakiest, but had the most pros; after Christmas, as a complete surprise. Give Dan the earrings for his Christmas present, then go to the trunk sale and they see that the ring is gone, afterward go home and propose then. He could also make the last one more elaborate, and gave him more time to plan. 

_____

 

Christmas came and went, Dan loved his earrings and showed Phil just how much he did later that night, even though Mr and Mrs Lester were a few doors away. The next morning at breakfast Dan googled the store site and looked up Dominique's collection in order to show it to Kath and Cornelia. They both vowed to visit the jewelry store the next time they were visiting the boys because they too loved their gifts, and wanted to see what other goodies they could find. 

Later in the afternoon, while Dan was taking a mid afternoon nap, Kath cornered Phil in the lounge. “I noticed that there was a matching ring in that collection, and it looks like it would be perfect for Dan.” 

“I know.” Phil said, avoiding eye contact. “He tried it on while we were there.” 

“Did he?” She all but squealed with excitement. 

“He did, but we decided we weren’t ready for the consequences of him having it yet.” 

“Bull shit.”

“Mum!” Phil said, almost falling off his chair in surprise. 

“Well I mean really Philip, how long are you boys going to drag your feet at actually living the lives you want because you’re not ready for the world to know. I’m not saying you have to scream it out on the top of big ben while auntie films it. I’m just saying you boys have waited long enough to have things you want.” 

“Who said that was what we want?” 

She looked over her reading glasses, “Because I know you, and I know that boy upstairs, and you two are some of the most romantic and sentimental people I have ever met. There is no way in hell that you two wouldn’t want a day to celebrate your love for one another.” 

“Oh,” Phil said. 

“So when you get back to the city, you march your butt back to that store and you snap up that one of a kind ring, for that one of a kind man you have.” 

“I can’t do that.” Phil said, trying to keep a straight face. He looked up at her. 

“And why the hell not?” She said putting her hands on her hips indignantly. 

“Because, I bought it the same time I bought the earrings.” Phil said smirking. 

“I don’t care about that…” She trailed off, “Wait, what?” 

“I already bought it, so I can’t buy it again. You already pointed out it's a one of a kind.” 

“Oh, my baby boy!” She shrieked and threw her arms around his neck so hard he was afraid he might pass out. 

“It’s a secret though, you can not say anything.” Phil said as he tried to unlatch her. 

“Oh my god, ohmigod!” She said clapping her hands excitedly. “My baby boy is going to get married.” She reached up and pinched his cheeks. 

“Mum, you have to be quiet!” Phil said, looking around even though he knew they were alone. “Dan might hear you.” 

“Fine, fine.” She said, waving him off. “So when are you going to pop the question?” 

“After the new year, I have a plan.” Phil smiled. “But I’m still working out the details so I can’t tell you yet. Before my birthday though.” 

“Ahhhh!” She screeched, “I can’t contain my excitement.” 

“Well you’re going to have to for a few more weeks.” 

“Torturing your mother for Christmas is just not right.” She said, smiling. “Can I tell your father?” 

“No, no one else, besides I know how dad is, he goes down to the pub and gets chatty with his mates the whole island will know before we leave tomorrow.” 

“True. He really is a big old gossip, isn’t he.” She laughed. “Fine. But as soon as Dan says yes you had better call me so I can tell him.” 

“Mum, don’t jinx it!” 

She quickly glanced around and touched the wooden table top. “There. It’s guaranteed now.” 

______

“Dan, you ready to go?” 

“In a minute.” Dan said, Phil waited by the front door his palms sweating with nerves. He looked at the clock on his phone. He needed to get Dan out of the apartment in the next two minutes or his plan was going to be ruined. 

“Danny!! Come on!” 

“I’m coming!” Dan called and appeared at the top of the stairs, “I was thinking we should call Martyn and Cor and go tomorrow.” 

“No way.” Phil said, his heart beating so fast he thought he might faint right there. 

“Why?” Dan said, “Cor loved her jewelry and I know she’ll love Dominique’s stuff.” 

“Let’s just check it out today, and if it’s good we’ll make a day of it with them tomorrow.” 

“Or we could just go tomorrow and be surprised.” Dan said. 

“I thought we’d go tonight, then maybe get some dinner and go to a late movie.” Phil said, “Have a kind of date night.” 

“Hmm, that does sound nice.” Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, kissing him softly.

Phil kissed him but then pulled back quickly, “We should go.” 

Dan chuckled, “What’s the rush?”

“I’m sweating to death in my coat.” Phil said, and he wasn’t even lying, he was sweating bullets from nerves and from standing in his coat and gloves for fifteen minutes. 

“Okay, fine.” Dan said, and went into the closet to get his coat out. 

Phil glanced at the time again, thirty seconds and they were going to be too late. “He grabbed Dan’s arm and pulled him bodily from the apartment, before Dan had finished getting his coat on all the way. 

“My god Phil, where’s the fire?” 

“Inside my friggin coat. I’m dying here.” Phil said, Dan just laughed as they walked down the hall and finally outside. Phil looked around quickly and sighed, the coast was clear. He bent over breathing the cool air, for a few seconds. 

“Better?” Dan asked, chuckling. 

“Yeah, I was roasting.” 

“Why didn’t you just take the coat off?” 

“Because we were supposed to be out the door already I wasn’t going to take it off and put it back on right away,” Phil said as they started walking. 

“Okay,” Dan said, “You are so weird, you know that.” 

“Yeah, you love it.” Phil smirked, Dan rolled his eyes. “You going to buy anything in particular?” 

“If that ring that matches my earrings is still there I might be tempted. Otherwise, I don’t know yet. I could look for something for my mum’s birthday present. I know it’s not for a while but I think she might like something from Dominique. What about you?” 

“Not sure.” Phil shrugged, “If I see anything that really speaks to me I might get it, but I have no plans on buying anything specific.” 

 

They arrived at the store and opened the door to find it packed with people. “Oh my god.” Dan said, looking at Phil, “You sure you want to go in now?” 

“It’ll be just as packed tomorrow and we’re here now, we might as well.”   
Dan led the way in, and was relieved to see that Michael was still taking coats. With all those bodies, the heat would be unbearable. He handed his coat off and stepped aside for Phil to do the same. “I, um,” Phil said looking panicked, “I just need to make a phone call quick, I’ll just step outside.” He backed away. “You look around, I’ll be right back.” He told Dan and pushed open the door. 

Dan confused turned to take his coat back and follow Phil outside, but Michael had already left with his coat. “Weird.” He said under his breath then turned to find something to look at. He saw Crystal smiling and laughing across the room near the case where the ring had been. He looked at the door once more then headed in her direction. She saw him coming and smiled. “Was hoping I’d see you again,” She said, once he reached her. “Did he come with you?” 

“He did, but he had to take a phone call outside.” Dan said, looking over his shoulder at the door. As if on cue Phil walked back in, and Michael who had returned to his post at the door, took his coat. Dan waved him over, and turned back to Crystal. “I was wondering if that ring was still here?” 

“Oh sweetie!” Crystal said clasping her hands by her ample chest, “That sold not two days ago, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Dan sighed, “It’s not like I really needed it.” 

“Why don’t you look around at the new collection, maybe you’ll find something else you like.” Phil said. 

“Yeah maybe.” Dan nodded and looked over to a display of interesting looking baubles.

Dan walked over to the case to check out the jewelry, but Phil stayed behind to talk to Crystal for a moment. “Thank you for not spilling the beans.” 

“Honey, I have been in this business for twenty plus years, one thing you learn is not talk about past purchases with two people. You never know what the ring or pair of earrings was for.” She winked. 

Phil chuckled, “I hope you didn’t learn that the hard way.” 

“We all do.” She said, but laughed. “I hope it all goes well when you decide to give him the ring.” 

“As soon as we get home.” Phil said, “I have people setting up a surprise in our flat right now, so when we get back I can ask him. I didn’t have a phone call before. I had to move the ring from my coat pocket to my jeans.” 

Crystal laughed, “well then I am very excited for you, it’s a big day.” 

“I hope so.” Phil smiled nervously, looking around the room for Dan. “Better go find him, don’t want him finding a ring he likes better.” 

“Go get your man.” Crystal winked, Phil smiled and walked off into the crowd. 

“Find anything you like?” He said, once he found Dan looking in a case of gold pieces. 

“I like everything really, but not anything I would really wear. I think that ring was it for me. Well it and these earrings.” Dan said reaching up to finger them. 

“Well I’m glad I got the earrings then,” Phil smiled. 

“Anything you like?” Dan said, gesturing to the room at large. 

“Don’t know. Haven’t really looked yet. I was talking to Crystal. Had to tell her about how much mum loved her brooch.” 

Dan nodded, “Think I’m going to check out the food.” He was sulking, and Phil knew why. 

Phil watched Dan walk towards the hor d'oeuvres and quickly pulled out his phone to text his brother. 

Phil: How’s it coming? We’re probably going to be leaving soon. He’s sulking because the ring is gone. 

Martyn: We need probably at least fifteen. Okay?

Phil: Yeah. I’ll try and let you know when we’re on our way. But I can’t promise. 

Martyn: It’s okay, mum is watching out for you two. She is almost unbearable. Okay, I better get back to it. 

Phil tucked his phone back in his pocket and was walking towards Dan when the colors in one of the displays caught his eye. He stopped, inside was a cluster of an unusually colored stone in many different types of jewelry. He looked at the placard, tanzanite. It was beautiful deep blue stone, it was the most gorgeous color he had ever seen. 

“Find something you like Philly?” Dan asked shoving what looked like the rest of mince pie in his mouth. 

“Isn’t this stuff pretty?” Phil said, eyes still lingering on the jewelry, “I really like this stone. I haven’t seen it before.” 

Dan nodded and read the name, “Yeah, it’s really a nice blue. Look at this, too bad you don’t have your ears pierced, or anything else for that matter.” He smirked, at Phil’s eye roll. 

“Have to say, this is the first time since A levels that the thought crossed my mind,” Phil said looking at the small silver studs that were shaped like starbursts. Set in the center of each were roughly cut tanzanite, making him think of asteroids. He looked just below the earrings and spotted a beautiful ring. He debated saying anything at first, but finally decided he might as well. “Look at this ring.” He pointed to it. Its thick silver band had little-texturized demarcations around the edge making it seem almost soft, then in the center was a thin strip of dark wood and a thin strip of tanzanite next to it. He could feel his heart beat a little bit faster just by looking at it. 

Dan looked around for a shop assistant and caught Crystal’s attention. “Can I help you with something?” She smiled widely at them. 

“Could he try this ring on?” Dan asked. 

“Of course,” She nodded as her keys clinked in her hand while she unlocked the case. “Tanzanite. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? It kind of reminds me of space. Dominique just started using it, and it has quickly been one of their favorite stones.” She handed the ring to Phil, who slipped it on. “It looks beautiful on you.” 

Phil looked at Dan for confirmation. “It really does,” Dan nodded, “It surprisingly suits you. I never imagined you liking a ring, but, it’s really just so Phil.” 

“You think?” Phil said, rubbing his thumb over it. “I thought it would feel weird, but it feels really kind of natural.” 

“It’s one of a kind,” Crystal said, locking the case. “Would you like me to box it up for you?” 

Phil coughed and pulled it off, “No, sorry. I just wanted to try it on. I couldn’t buy myself a ring so close to my birthday, or really at all, not now anyway.” 

Dan nodded at Crystal silently telling her to put it in a box. He was surprised when she nodded at him and didn’t return it to its place in the case. “You sure?” Dan asked, hoping Phil would say he was sure. 

“Yeah, not right now.” Phil said, “Thank you for letting me try it on though.” He said to Crystal. 

“Of course.” She smiled and looked at Dan giving a small nod to him again. 

Dan was standing a little behind Phil gave her a discreet thumbs up, “You ready to head out then?” Dan said, bumping his shoulder into Phil’s. 

“Yeah, I think so. Did you find anything for your mum?” Phil asked as they walked towards Micheal to ask for their coats. 

“Oh, yeah!” Dan said, “I almost forgot. Crystal is holding a pair of earrings for me. You want to get our coats while I pay quick?” 

“Sure.” Phil nodded, as Dan turned back. Phil pulled out his phone to warn his brother they were on their way out. 

_______

They climbed the front stairs of their apartment and Phil’s heart rate about quadrupled as he pushed open the front door, it was time, there was no turning back. He flipped on the light switch and shrugged off his coat, trying to make enough noise so that their families knew they had returned. He coughed, and Dan looked at him strangely. “Sorry, tickle,” Phil said, and pointed to his throat. 

“You feeling alright, you sure it is just a tickle?” Dan asked and pulled off his gloves. “You’re all flushed, are you getting sick?” He pressed his palm to Phil’s forehead to check for temperature. “A little warm. I guess I better make you some tea. I don’t want you sick before your birthday. I got plans for you. Go get your pajamas on and I’ll start the kettle.” Dan started to walk towards the kitchen. 

“Wait!” Phil shouted, startling Dan, who stopped. “Sorry. Hang on a second,” Phil said walking up to him. He cleared his throat. “I had this whole thing planned out, I called my parents, your parents, my brother, your brother. I ordered things from Amazon before Christmas. I thought I was prepared.” 

“Prepared for what?” Dan asked completely confused. 

“Prepared to do this,” Phil said and got down on one knee. From around the corner the Lesters, Dan’s parents, his brother, and Grandmother, Martyn and Cornelia and Bryony all stepped out to watch. “Daniel James Howell, I love you, and have loved you for almost ten years, and plan on loving you for the rest of my life, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?” He pulled the ring box out of his pocket, opened it, and held it up. 

“You ass!” Dan said and swiped the box from Phil’s hands, he was laughing and pulled Phil up. “Of course I’ll marry you, I love you so fucking much.” He said, and kissed Phil hard on the lips, the only reason they pulled back was because of the loud cheers and whistles coming from their audience. “Are you sure I should wear a ring though?” 

“It’s up to you, mum said we can’t keep putting off not living the life we want just because of our fans. They wouldn’t want that, our families don’t want that, and we don’t want it either. I say do what you want, but I think it looks sexy on you. It’s like I wrote my name on your foot.” 

Dan laughed, “Toy story reference right now?” 

“Yup.” Phil beamed, “I’m weird, I’m a weirdo.” 

“Ugh, stop, or I’ll give back the ring,” Dan said as held out his hand so Phil would put the ring on him. 

“I can’t take it anymore!” Kath said, seconds later both Dan and Phil were caught in a stranglehold of a hug. She was crying and sniffling as she pressed very wet kisses to their cheeks. “You boys! Ahh! I am so happy right now!” She let go of them so suddenly they almost fell over. 

The rest of their clan came up and hugged and congratulated them in turn. Still just in the hall by the front door. Eventually, people started getting their coats and began to leave. “Thought they would have stayed. My parents and everyone came for just that? We could have taken them out for dinner or something to celebrate.” 

“We could have, and I asked if they would want to, but everyone said no. Are you ready for the rest of your surprise?”

“There’s more?” 

“I hope so.” Phil said, “It’s really the reason they were all here.” He took Dan’s hand and pulled him up to the main floor, which was decorated with so many streamers and balloons it looked like a party store threw up in their lounge. “I wanted them to do a little decorating because we’re having a party.” 

“A party?” Dan said looking worried, “who else is coming, everyone we would invite just left?”

“No one.” Phil beamed, “Just the two of us, I already ordered dinner to come in a couple of hours. Until then clothes are optional.” 

“Oh really?” Dan smirked, walking closer to Phil. “Sounds like the best kind of party.” 

“Mhmm.” Phil hummed as he kissed Dan’s neck just below his ear making him sigh, “Thought you might like it.” 

“Before the party starts though,” Dan said pulling back, “I want to ask you something.” 

“Hum?” Phil said, walking back up to Dan to nuzzle into the crook of his neck again. He nipped the smooth skin. Dan hummed but then pushed him back a little to get some distance. 

“Phil,” He laughed, “I have something I want to ask you, try and keep it in your pants for two more minutes.” 

“Fine, make it quick Howell my pants are pretty tight and uncomfortable right about now.” 

Dan chuckled, “I kind of had a different idea for how this was going to go, but you hard and wanting to have sex is not a bad way to go about this.” 

“About what?” Phil said starting to unbutton his shirt. 

“I wanted to propose to you, you idiot.” Dan laughed. Phil’s hands stopped and his eyes popped. 

“You did? You do?”

“Yeah, I was going to ask for your birthday, but of course I was overshadowed by your plans, and didn’t want to wait.” Dan laughed. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small velvet box identical to the one Phil produced earlier. “I just bought your fucking ring, and was going to take you out for a nice dinner, maybe get a nice hotel room or something then ask you on your birthday and be all romantic.” 

Phil’s face was split in a grin so wide it almost hurt, “You bought the ring?” 

“Yes, you dork, I didn’t find a present for my mum,” Dan said, shrugged, then got down on one knee. He held up the box, “Philip Michael Lester, will you marry me?”

Phil laughed, “Isn’t it kind of an obvious yes since I just asked you?” 

“I still want to hear it,” Dan said smiling up at him.

“Yes, yes, Dan I will marry you,” Phil said smiling.   
Dan stood up and took Phil’s hand. He kissed the palm then slipped on the ring. “I fucking love you, you know that? Now get those pants off, I want the god damned naked party I was promised, then food, then more naked party.”


End file.
